So Fuked Up
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Los mundos pueden convivir sin que lo notemos, es un hecho. Y en este mundo Luther Hargreeves en un instante de imprudencia contra toda razón decide hacer lo incorrecto por tercera vez en la vida, esperando que esta vez la tercera si sea la vencida y conocerá a la horma de su zapato: Theodore Nott.
1. La tercera es la vencida

La tercera es la vencida  
Crossover del fanfic de Harry Potter: Mortifago by Metanfetamina ft The Umbrella Academy  
**(No indispensable haber leído Mortífago)**

* * *

La noche anterior era solo una bruma espesa en tu cabeza, tienes esa sensación pastosa y amarga en la boca; como si hubieses pasado dos horas en el dentista con la boca abierta, pero el sufrimiento de tus músculos descartan por completo esa teoría. Un incipiente martilleo en el cráneo se apodera de tus sentidos mientras una incesante e inevitable pregunta te ronda por la cabeza como un fantasma ridículo ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Un grito grave taladra tus oídos y te hace abrir los ojos mas a fuerza que de a ganas y es ahí cuando el aliento se te congela sin saber por qué, no reconoces al hombre que sale por la chimenea envuelto en un torrente de llamas verdosas. Va gritando un nombre que crees recordar vagamente "Blaise", repite una y otra vez mientras se queda parado frente a las llamas, de sus manos cae un líquido viscoso que se te asemeja a la sangre.

No te ha visto, algo bastante difícil si a mi me preguntas, tu tamaño nunca ha pasado desapercibido. Pero tu si que has podido observar su perfil durante el minuto en que ha gritado como un desquiciado, tiene el cabello negro aplastado en la frente por el sudor, la piel blanca y su abrigo están manchados por la misma substancia que sus manos y al final descubres que tiene los ojos más azules que has visto en la vida.

Lo has averiguado porque ha clavado su mirada en la tuya, tiene la misma expresión acelerada que te devuelve el espejo después de una misión suicida para salvar el mundo; pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, distante y helada. Está a punto de abrir la boca, tal vez para preguntar quien eres o qué haces ahí, cosas que ni tu mismo podrias responder cuando un hombre alto enrollado en una bata mal puesta aparece; con tu hermano aún más desnudo caminando detrás.

El hombre de la chimenea no se olvida de ti, su mirada sigue fija en tu torso desnudo y por una vez, no intentas ocultarlo. Klauss camina hacia el sillón donde has pasado la noche con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara mientras su acompañante mira al que supones es su amigo de arriba a abajo, juzgandolo; reprochado que sea un maldito desconsiderado y psicópata. Cuatro carraspea para llamar su atención y hacerles saber que los está escuchando.

El tiene mayor experiencia que tu para lidiar con las resacas, las drogas y todas las cosas que estás seguro probaste por primera vez la noche anterior, pero realmente no recuerdas. Lo único que has entendido de lo que han hablado es que efectivamente ese hombre está cubierto de sangre, pero el embotamiento te impide alarmarte. La mirada del chico con el que tu hermano ha pasado la noche se ilumina al volver la vista hacia ustedes, ensancha la sonrisa hasta parecer un tiburón; sus gestos son tan calculados que se te antojan misteriosos. Intenta mentir.

Klaus lo interrumpe desestimando sus palabras, propone una solución al problema: tu. Y para cuando eres un poco más consciente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor ya tienes el abrigo puesto, tu hermano parece un gato acurrucado en el sillón y le estas dando la dirección de la Academia a un perfecto desconocido con el que tu hermano durmió la noche anterior.

Un sonido gutural de impaciencia los interrumpe, el tiempo al parecer se les agota y deben salir corriendo de allí, Blaise, cómo relacionas se llama el dueño de la casa, levanta un palito de madera en dirección a su amigo y desaparecen las manchas en un segundo. Quisieras cuestionar lo que acabas de ver, pero tu mismo nacimiento fue un acontecimiento imposible de explicar para todo el mundo y callas.

Mientras el otro promete mantener un perfil bajo, los segundos pasan y tu mente intenta comenzar a trabajar, sin mucho éxito aunque algo en el fondo intrínseco de ti dice que lo que están haciendo es una pésima idea, una terrible idea, pero te vuelves a perder en la figura de ese que apenas te llega a los hombros y en un instante de imprudencia contra toda razón decides hacer lo incorrecto por tercera vez en la vida, esperando que esta vez la tercera si sea la vencida.

Y es que verlo salir de esa chimenea fue como un bote de pintura cayendo salvajemente sobre una alfombra blanca e impoluta, ajeno al destrozo que ese evento causaría en tu existencia caminaste hacia la salida esperando que te siguiese el asesino y rogando reconocer el camino a casa.


	2. Tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar

Theo  
Tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar dónde vives y como te gusta más.

Era un tipo muy extraño, demasiado alto, inusualmente ancho y con una expresión de confusión infantil que cualquier otro hubiese considerado entrañable; a ti te recordaba un poco a los perros perdidos que la menor de los Greengrass insistía en rescatar. Notabas cierta incomodidad de su parte ante tu mirada y lo estabas disfrutando.

Hacía bastante tiempo que nadie a tu alrededor se incomodaba tanto con tu presencia, extrañabas esos escalofríos visibles que los recorrían en cuanto llegabas sonriente y extasiado, casi eufórico después de una noche larga. Pero con el paso de los años, ese temor que se alojaba en el fondo se fue convirtiendo en asco y terminó siendo desagrado o resignación.

Caminaste tras él, mientras de tiempo en tiempo lanzaba miradas sobre su hombro como queriéndose asegurar de que seguías detrás y que no eras producto de su imaginación. Sus ojos también son azules. Un par de veces se aclaró la garganta y te preguntas si lo hacía solo por la resequedad que la inminente resaca le estaba provocando o era el efecto de las palabras atoradas en su garganta intentando escupirlas.

Porque estabas preparado para responder preguntas, siempre que no fueran estúpidas. Pero calló. Lo que tú no podías saber es que él estaba acostumbrado a eso, Theodore, a callar y obedecer sin rechistar, porque durante toda su vida pensó que obedeciendo a su padre y siendo el mejor salvaría al mundo.

Tampoco es algo que fueras a averiguar esa mañana, se paró junto a la carretera más cercana a la casa mirando hacia ambos lados y suspirando. Estaban rodeados de pinos y la nada; la carretera no era más que un camino secundario. Cuando escuchaste su gruñido de desconcierto te diste cuenta del camino recorrido: la casa ya estaba oculta entre los árboles y el hombre no había hecho ningún intento de aparecerse.

Algo dentro de ti hizo _click_: querías darte de topes contra una pared, colgar a Blaise de los cojones del árbol altísimo que estaba a tu lado y tal vez, si el tiempo te sobraba, rozar con tu lengua el mentón del tipo antes de clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón; después de todo, habías perdido el interés. Ya no era más que un muggle de esos que solías acechar de vez en cuando por las noches para divertirte hurgando en sus entrañas.

Estabas a punto de abrir la boca para provocarlo, tal vez burlarte de él y su pose ridícula, con los brazos caídos y una expresión que reconociste como la que Pansy ponía cuando le bajaba la regla y estaba a punto de explotar. Pero antes de que pudieses decir ni pío, estampó un puño en el árbol del que habías pensado colgar a Zabini; las astillas saltaron y los ojos casi se te salen de la sorpresa. Su puño atravesaba el tronco de un extremo a otro. Él no tenía ni un rasguño.

Sin meditarlo demasiado colocaste una mano en su hombro y sentiste un cosquilleo difícil de explicar. Ese hombre, muggle o no, podría arrancarte la cabeza con una mano, romperte los huesos sin esfuerzo y estabas ahí con la mano en su hombro intentando llamar su atención. Sólo te faltaba un cartel que gritará "suicidio" sobre tu cabeza.

Él, consternado, se volvió a verte al tiempo que sacaba la mano del tronco. El árbol cayó lentamente con una serie de chasquidos que hicieron volar los pájaros a su alrededor. Su expresión atormentada se te antojó familiar y casi pudiste saborear el agobio que tenía por dentro. Sin preguntarle dónde diablos vivía, tomaste la resolución de desaparecerte con él. Si Zabini había podido llevarlos a él y al de la boa de plumas a su casa tal vez podrías aparecer en algún lugar cercano a la civilización sin partirlo en pedazos.


End file.
